Commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. As an aircraft climbs and descends, air pressure within an internal cabin of the aircraft changes. For example, during ascent, air pressure within the internal cabin decreases. Conversely, during descent, air pressure within the internal cabin increases.
Human inner ears and sinuses are sensitive to pressure changes during ascent and descent of an aircraft. If a rate of change of air pressure within the internal cabin changes too quickly, passengers may experience discomfort. The rate of change of air pressure within the internal cabin is directly proportional to the rate of ascent or descent. For example, as the rate of descent increases, so too does the rate of change of air pressure within the internal cabin. As such, while a faster rate of ascent and/or descent reduces a flight time of an aircraft, an increased rate of ascent and/or descent may cause discomfort within inner ears and sinuses of the passengers. For example, a steep, quick rate of descent may cause inner ears of the passengers to experience a popping sensation. Therefore, aircraft operators are careful to control rates of ascent and descent in order to ensure that the pressure differential within the internal cabin does not cause passenger discomfort.
However, decreasing a rate of ascent and/or descent of an aircraft increases a flight time of an aircraft. Yet most, if not all, aircraft passengers typically prefer the shortest and safest possible time between takeoff and landing. Moreover, the longer an aircraft is flying, the more fuel the aircraft consumes.